castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dracula's Curse Bestiary
Here's a list of names that are "capitalized" from the NES Game Atlas. These names will be used for the English ones when available: * Enemies: Mud Men, Ghost, Skeleton, Flying Gargoyle, Bats, Fishmen, Fuzz Buster, Knight, Gremlin, Bone Dragon * Bosses: Skull Knight, Cyclops, Mummies, Frankenstein, Skull Knight King, Water Dragons, Bone Dragon King, Leviathan, Doppleganger, Grim Reaper, Dracula * Scans: http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/Features/magscans.html Also, Dracula's first two forms are called "Fake" in this guide, so the names "Fake Dracula", "Fake Dracula 2", and "True Dracula" may be appropriate. Nintendo Power also has magazine coverage for it (only covers before the Castle). Some names used there are: * Enemies: Bone Chukkers, Zombie, Bat, Gremlin, Pillar of Bones, Medusa Head, Giant Spiders, Spook Spores, Headless Hunters, Ghost, Red Skeleton, Crow, Mad Frogs ("Mad" might not actually be part of the name), Mud Men, Whip Skeleton, Firemen, Big Eye, Gargoyle (doesn't say "Flying" like the Atlas), Frankenstein's Monster (also says simply Frankenstein), Axe Knight (seems to refer to a regular spear-armed knight, not an Axe one), Axe Knight Guard, Fishmen, Skull Swordsman, Bone Dragon * Bosses: Skull Knight, Nasty Grant, Cyclops, Snake Man Sentinal (also called Medusa), giant bat, Water Dragon (together called Dragon Duo), Skull Knight King, Bone Dragon King, Location names are also pretty scattered without a defined name for each stage. Here are some location names that are used: * From the English manual: Haunted Ship of Fools, Clock Tower of Untimely Death, Curse Castle, Murky Marsh of Morbid Morons, Sunken City of Poltergeists, village of Warakiya, Morbid Mountains (probably not a real stage), Valley of Graveyards (probably not a whole stage name) * From Nintendo Power: village of Warakiya, Clock Tower of Untimely Death, Forest of Darkness, The Haunted Ship of Fools (also called Ghost Ship), Dire Mire Marsh (differs from manual), caves, Curse Castle, The Sunken Temple of Sarnath (differs slightly from manual), Dracula's Castle * From Song titles?: Mad Forest None of the stages inside the castle have actual names, as they weren't covered by Nintendo Power magazine, the NES Game Atlas only uses route numbers, and the manual doesn't mention them. Since the stage names are pretty wordy, we should use abbreviated names in Enemy Info boxes. For instance, "Marsh" instead of Murky Marsh of Morbid Morons. Simple generic terms should be used for castle areas. See also [[Forum:Naming Conventions for general naming conventions. --Reinhart77 19:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) spam filter I can't edit. why--Kiyuhito 16:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Temporary glitch? Is it just this page you can't edit? What are you trying to add? Can you edit this page at all, or just not allowed to enter certain text?--Reinhart77 16:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried to change JAP into JPN. Reason--Kiyuhito 16:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I see, it's not letting me edit either. it seems to think one of the location urls that's already in the page is blacklisted. i'll report the problem. http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Spam_filter_problems#Castlevania_Wiki_Problem --Reinhart77 17:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!--Kiyuhito 07:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Evil Flame? Is there a proper name for the "evil flame" that shows up during the Mummy/Cyclops/Leviathan bosses in this game? If so, should we add it somewhere? Thanos6 17:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) In Japanese guide, BLOCK4-0E boss is "Death Fire", BLOCK7-0C boss is "Death Fire King".--Kiyuhito 23:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Final Boss Should we maintain "Fake Dracula", "Fake Dracula 2", "True Dracula"?--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC)